Las apariencias engañan
by MaiZings
Summary: Connor Kenway se reencontrará con un conocido al que le pide exlicaciones sobre su traición. Las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba, pero ¿podrá desenvolverse bien a las condiciones?


Una noche tormentosa, fría y oscura yacía por las proximidades y la ciudad de Boston, la cual era iluminada momentáneamente por los rayos que caían del cielo y además por las pequeñas luces que se veían a través de las ventanas de las casas de madera. Una sombra se movía grácil y silenciosamente por los tejados y las calles de la ciudadela. Parecía como si tuviese una gran prisa por los pasos agigantados que daba entre cada espacio que separaba una casa de otra. Ese espectro buscaba algo o alguien, tal vez para aclarar asuntos, pero desde luego que eran importantes si se atrevía a salir en una noche como esa, dejándose empapar por el chaparrón y en riesgo de la electricidad le alcanzase. Seguía su camino como si su vida dependiera de ello y el que se interpusiera en su camino lo pagaría con su vida, tal y como les ocurrió a esos colonos británicos que guardaban los alrededores de una vivienda. Por cómo se veía, no parecía de una simple familia llegada de las Islas Británicas, más bien aparentaba ser de alguien importante y ese era el lugar por el que esa silueta macabra en la noche parecía interesarse en allanar. Desde luego no le sería ningún impedimento saltar hacia el saliente que una ventana dejaba entre el exterior y el cristal. De esa manera, se empezó a mover con una facilidad pasmosa por cada recoveco que encontraba en la superficie y seguir su recorrido hacia la sala donde su objetivo posiblemente estaría descansando. En poco tiempo encontró la ventana iluminada por una extraña luz que perfectamente podía recordar y ese era el brillo de ese extraño artefacto. Aquello le indicaba que la persona que buscaba se encontraba allí, observando ese objeto y, tal como pudo apreciar desde la ventana, ese hombre parecía más que absorto por la belleza del tesoro. Ese momento fue el perfecto para forzar la ventana a propósito e infiltrarse en ese gran despacho. Desde un principio, sus intenciones eran dejarse notar, pues tenía que mantener una larga conversación con ese general y claro que consiguió lo que quería. George Washington se levantó asustado de su escritorio y con el objeto misterioso en la mano, que aún brillaba con cierta intensidad, pero no lo suficiente como para que ese cuerpo esbelto y con capucha se le distinguiera el rostro. Desde ese punto de vista, el personaje misterioso podría ser aterrador, pero Washington sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y a pesar de eso, le producía cierto pavor verlo caminar poco a poco hacia él mientras los relámpagos se dejaban escuchar más fuerte por la ventana abierta. Pero no iba a perder la calma ante la presencia del Asesino, pues ya sabía perfectamente por qué volvía a su morada:

–Connor… Qué sorpresa volver a verte –se iba a mantener normal, como si no supiese nada de lo que había ocurrido o iba a ocurrir.

–Déjate de cinismos y devuélveme ese objeto –adelantaba varios pasos con cautela hacia el general del ejército colono, quien a su vez iba retrocediendo los pasos. Era obvio que estaba asustado y él sabría cómo tomar ventaja de eso, pero Washington no pudo evitar echar una risa al escuchar las palabras del mohawk.

–Debes estar de broma… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que acordamos? –desde luego parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y por nada del mundo parecía que iba a soltar ese objeto esférico de sus manos. Lo tenía como poseído por algún tipo de energía inexplicable–. Tú me entregabas el artefacto a cambio de que firmáramos la paz y la libertad para tu pueblo.

Aquellas palabras desde luego hicieron que Connor sintiera más ira y decepción por el general Washington, en quien había depositado parte de su confianza desde los inicios y que en ese momento se arrepentía enormemente de haber creído cada palabra que escuchó de su boca. Por eso adelantó más el paso hacia él, pero George parecía empuñar más enérgicamente el Fruto del Edén con la intención de alejar al Asesino lo más que podía.

–No cumpliste con tu palabra, porque más bien condenaste a mi pueblo… Junto al tuyo –ágilmente sacó las dos pistolas que guardaba a los lados de sus caderas para apuntar con ellas al cuerpo del hombre inglés, aunque sabía que no tenía mucha posibilidad de conseguir algo ante el poder que ese artefacto emanaba continuamente en las manos de Washington y, en el momento en que trataba de amenazarlo con sus dos armas, el hombre blanco consiguió inmovilizar al nativo con esa extraña fuerza que actuaba con el simple hecho de pensarlo e imaginarlo. Al general se le podía ver en su rostro una risa más amplia al ver como ese artefacto actuaba con tanta eficacia. Nunca pensó que podría tener el poder que describían los libros templarios, pero se extrañaba al ver que con Connor le era imposible controlarlo del todo, como si una parte de él fuera inmune al dominio.

–Nunca dije cuándo lo haría, Sr. Kenway… –le miró de una forma tanto victoriosa como altiva y empezó a caminar alrededor del cuerpo del Asesino mientras la luz le mantenía inmóvil en ese punto medio de la habitación–. Se podría decir que tengo otros asuntos más prioritarios que cumplir tus caprichos absurdos.

Obvio que Connor no le gustó nada escuchar esas palabras de traición, por eso forcejeó con fuerza, pero inútilmente ante esa energía inexplicable. ¿Cómo podría liberarse sin tener que atraer a los soldados de Washington? Sí que estaba metido en un buen lío.

–Hipócrita… Debí suponer desde un principio que tus planes eran incluso peores de los que criticabas a los británicos –dijo el amerindio con la furia recorrerle por las venas. Debió haberle matado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

–Era la única manera que tenía de sacar provecho a tus habilidades –dijo como si nada. Su sangre fría se podría ver a leguas–. Pero lo que no sabía es que un Asesino fuese tan fácil de manipular con sólo mencionar la palabra "libertad".

Washington desde luego sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, aunque no fuese de una forma éticamente correcta. Un objeto así no lo podría dejar escapar nunca y menos sabiendo los planes y objetivos que se traía entre manos desde hacía tantos años. Al final la búsqueda del tesoro dio sus frutos y nunca creyó que conseguirlo fuese tan simple como engañar a un estúpido iroqués para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio. Pero Connor no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ese tipo hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

–Serás ruin… –frunció el ceño mientras miraba al inglés con el desprecio que se merecía, aunque más lo sentía hacia él mismo por haberse dejado engañar de una manera tan idiota como esa. A pesar de eso, iba a encontrar la manera de quitarle aquello de las manos como fuese–. Te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada, templario… Tus planes estaban condenados a fracasar desde el primer momento.

–Te recuerdo que no estás en ninguna condición para hablarme de esa manera, aunque… Sí que podemos hacer otro trato –dijo con una sonrisa de la forma más retorcida posible mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y miraba al objeto luminoso con entusiasmo–. Y esta vez te prometo que cumpliré con mi palabra, pero eso dependerá de ti y de tu competencia.

–¿Qué trato? –no iba a cometer el mismo error de creerle una sola palabra, pero sí iba a escuchar sus promesas por si tenía algo importante que decir y que le podría interesar.

–Te dejaré con vida si juras no entrometerte en mis planes de nuevo… Sabes perfectamente que no te conviene meterte conmigo mientras tenga el Fruto del Edén en mi poder –iba usando los efectos del artefacto para hacer que el Asesino soltase las armas de fuego de sus manos y que cayeran al suelo con un fuerte sonido al impactar. De esa manera se aseguraría de que no intentaría nada que no entrase en sus planes.

Connor no tenía otra salida y aceptó el trato que Washington le ofreció, no porque fuera un cobarde, sino porque esa decisión era mucho más sabia que lanzarse a morir sin sentido. Tal vez sería un traidor al no cumplir con su palabra, pero ese tipo ya no merecía ningún tipo de juramento. Sólo escaparía de la zona y planearía algo nuevo para quitarle ese objeto, eso pensó. Por ello, el general inglés decidió liberarlo de las ataduras luminosas que lo retenían, aunque se mantenía listo por si el Asesino tenía la insolencia de persistir.

–Sabia decisión… Y ahora será mejor que… –en ese momento fue interrumpido por la llamada de uno de sus hombres a través de la puerta de la habitación. Tanto murmullo y ruido se escuchaba desde allí, que sus soldados se habían quedado bastantes preocupados. Para ellos fue un momento de susto, pero para Connor una oportunidad inmejorable para arrebatarle el objeto a Washington mientras éste disminuía su atención. Alargó la mano rápidamente para empuñar el tomahawk y lanzarlo hacia la mano del inglés vigorosamente. De esa manera, el hombre blanco acabó dejando caer el artefacto al suelo por el impacto del hierro pesado en su muñeca, haciendo que diera la alarma a sus hombres:

–¡Hombres, están intentando asesinarme! –gritó el general desde la habitación para que sus hombres entrasen en ella mientras buscaba con la vista dónde había caído la esfera, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Connor ya la tenía en su poder junto con su hacha amerindia. Varios hombres entraron y vieron la figura del asesino asustados, pero ya estaban cargando las armas y apuntándolas a su objetivo para proteger a su general. No obstante, el nativo americano se abrió paso entre los muebles para escapar de varias balas que habían sido dirigidas a su cuerpo y con una gran facilidad, saltó por la ventana y burló cualquier ataque de aquellos hombres–. Maldita sea, ¡cogedle de inmediato!

Los hombres del general inglés salieron despavoridos del edificio en busca del asesino huído. Unos por la puerta principal, otros ayudaron a Washington a recomponerse y los últimos se acercaron a la ventana para ver si podían divisar a aquel Asesino, pero parecía como si se hubiese esfumado entre la tormenta. No había ningún rastro de ese ser que se desplazaba como el viento, ni una pista que lo condujera a su actual paradero. Aquello fueron muy malas noticas para el británico, quien se maldecía a sí mismo por haber perdido una oportunidad tan importante como esa. Tal vez sus planes de someter a su pueblo a su idea de "libertad" debían esperar para otro momento.

Por otro lado, Connor Kenway había conseguido huír sin problemas de la zona más frecuentada de los hombres de George Washington. Tomó un camino poco concurrido para salir de la ciudad hasta los vastos bosques entre la tormenta, que iba amainando conforme iba dando cada paso en la tierra mojada y mientras iba disminuyendo la carrera hasta llegar al bosque, un sentimiento de tentación le hizo sacar de la bolsa y observar ese artefacto con sus propios ojos. Tanto poder que ese objeto emanaba continuamente, debía ser ocultado para el bien de la humanidad, pues era el causante de que todas las guerras se produjeran en esas tierras. Desde luego que no iba a perder ningún tiempo en esconder ese artefacto de los ojos codiciosos. Por eso, llevó el rumbo hacia el lugar más lejano al cual pudiese llegar a caballo, pues debía saber y pensar bien en dónde lo mantendría oculto todo el tiempo que se pudiese. Connor tenía suficientemente claro en ese momento que lucharía hasta el final para que nada, como ese objeto, llegase a las manos equivocadas, ni si quiera a las de él mismo.


End file.
